Using stereoscopic 3-D techniques, images and graphics can have a simulated depth on a two-dimensional (2-D) screen such as a television, projection screen, computer display, portable electronic device, or other display. When looking at graphics in stereoscopic 3-D, a viewer's eyes must adjust to appreciate different depths. If an object moves across the screen or appears on the screen only briefly, a viewer may experience eye strain due to the limited time available to adjust to the depth of the object in a scene. In pre-rendered content such as movies, an editor can adjust the stereoscopic 3-D effects of moving or transient objects in order to compensate for the speed of the moving objects, or their appearance and/or disappearance. However, in situations where content is being rendered in real-time, such as in video gaming, manual compensation may not be possible.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved systems and methods for rendering content in stereoscopic 3-D.